Red Bloon
The Red Bloon is a Bloon that has appeared in every Bloons game to date. Red Bloons are recognized as the most common Bloons and the easiest to pop taking only a single hit from any damaging weapon to do so. The Red Bloon spawns from a Blue Bloon. In BTD and BMC series, the Red Bloon is the 6th slowest Bloon in the games (after BTI, Vortex: Deadly Master of Air, Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth, ZoMG and BFB); Lead Bloons and MOAB's are equal to it in speed. Popping a Red Bloon rewards 1 Money and 1 XP (in BTD4 and BTD5). The length of a track is determined by how long a Red Bloon takes to get to the end of the track on Medium Difficulty. This is also known as Red Bloon Seconds (RBS). Similarly, the amount of "pops", relative to the Red Bloon taking 1 pop, that must take place for all Bloons in the round to be completely popped, is called the ''Red Bloon Equivalent''. The Red Bloon appears in the first round of every BTD game since games start off relatively easy, then get more difficult later on with higher ranked Bloons. In BMC, there are numerous occasions where there aren't just Red Bloons on the first round (there can even be Zebra Bloons). Also, playing Hard Difficulty on a player-made track in the BTD4 Track Editor may give Blue Bloons in the place of Red. Certain Daily Challenges or Special Missions in BTD5 might be exceptions, too. Appearances Bloons In original Bloons series, Red Bloons are the weakest Bloons as they only take a hit to pop and they spawn nothing. BTD series Bloons Tower Defense The Red Bloon is one of the 6 Bloon types that has been part of the BTD series since the first game, giving it the distinction of later being in every BTD game. It is recognized as the most common Bloon, as well as the easiest to pop, and the slowest in this game. Bloons Tower Defense 2 In this game, the Red Bloon is slightly slower than in BTD1. Bloons Tower Defense 3 In this game, the Red Bloon is unchanged from BTD2. Bloons Tower Defense 4 and 4 Expansion In this game, a measurement of the difficulty and length of a level was introduced that involved Red Bloons. Also, a Red Bloon appears with a slightly different view. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Like in the previous, in this game, a view of the Red Bloon was slightly changed. Also, 3 new variants of this Bloon were added (Camo, Regenerating and Camo Regenerating). Bloons Super Monkey In this game, Red Bloons are also the weakest Bloons, moving slowly and being popped in 1 hit. They also spawn from a MOAB. Gallery Red Bloon.jpg|Red Bloons in Bloons TD 1 Gameplay Red bloon is bsm2.PNG|Red Bloon in BSM2 Red bloon.png|A Red Bloon in BTD1 Trivia *Power Blops in Bloons Super Monkey and Bloons Super Monkey 2 only come from Red Bloons. *Except for being bigger and differently shaped, Regenerating Red Bloons are the same as Red Bloons. They can't regrow when they get popped, so the Regrow ability is basically useless to them. *The Red Bloon is actually one of the rarest Bloons, as it only appears near the start of the game, besides Rounds 27 and 50. *Red Bloons are the only Bloons that have no "spaced" form in Bloons Tower Defense Battles along with the Ceramic Bloons and the MOAB-Class Bloons. *In the Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile's official trailer, Red Bloons look orange instead of red. *In BTD1, 3 Red Bloons are on the screen before playing. They can also be popped, but they respawn. Also, popping them does not affect the further game in any way. *In BTD5, in a regular game, Camo and Regen Red Bloons will not spawn. However, in Sandbox Mode, some Special Missions and Daily Challenges with Bloon Rank changes, they might spawn. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons 2 Category:Original Bloons Category:Bloons Games Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons Pop 3 Bloons Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City